1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a microphone for automatic accompaniment and a receiver therefor, and more particularly, to a microphone for automatic accompaniment and a receiver therefor in which the microphone serves to output a mixed audio signal of a selected melody and a song voice signal resulting from singing a song to the accompaniment of the selected melody and image control data corresponding to the accompaniment melody, and store and play the mixed audio signal and/or song voice signal to output it, and in which the receiver receives the mixed audio signal and/or the song audio signal outputted from the microphone to output to a television receiver set, and at the same time generates a caption image corresponding to the song words and background image according to the received image control data to output to the television receiver set.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a wireless microphone serves to convert a sound wave signal into an electronic signal having frequencies in the zone of an FM signal to be sent to a FM receiver provided in audio systems such as a radio, cassette tape recorder and the like, and the signal outputted from the wireless microphone is also output through a speaker provided within or outside the system.
If audio systems are provided with playback means by which accompaniment melody-data recorded in an audio tape are played-back, an audio signal output from the wireless microphone is synthesized to an accompaniment melody, so that a user can sing a song to the accompaniment of the melody.
However, there is a problem in the conventional system in that the audio tape and the like are rapidly wound and re-wound to select an accompaniment melody for a song and thereafter a playback key must be pushed to play-back the accompaniment melody, thereby causing much inconvenience and requiring a lot of time spent in operating the audio systems.
Also, in the conventional systems, there is another problem in that since the number of the accompaniment melodies recorded in an audio tape is limited to about 15 to 20 pieces, a user has to purchase a number of audio record tapes to have a lot of accompaniment melodies.
Meanwhile, lyrics accompaniment devices (what is called "a karaoke device") are well known as devices for practicing singing a song. The lyrics accompaniment devices are provided therein with a monitor, a hardware system and a microphone, integrated with each other, wherein an accompaniment melody selected by a user is output through a speaker and at the same time a corresponding subtitle, song words and background image appear on the screen of the monitor.
The lyrics accompaniment devices enable changing continuously the color of the subtitle or song words on the screen while the selected melody is output through the speaker.
Such lyrics accompaniment devices are provided with a memory unit in the hardware system and serve to store a number of accompaniment melodies therein, so that a user can select a desired accompaniment melody among the stored accompaniment melody to sing a song to the accompaniment of the melody.
However, the lyrics accompaniment devices are complex in structure and are large in its volume, thereby causing inconvenience in carring them.
In constrast, a lyrics accompaniment device disclosed in the Korean Patent No. 93362 registered in Korea is provided within a microphone and provided with a memory unit for storing a number of accompaniment melodies to be selected by a user. In the lyrics accompaniment device provided in the microphone, a song voice signal and an accompaniment melody are mixed to thereafter be converted into a FM signal and outputted, so that a user with the microphone can sing a song to the accompaniment of the selected melody everywhere a FM receiver and (or) television receiver set are (is) present regardless of time and place.
However, there is a problem in the lyrics accompaniment device disclosed in the Korean Patent No. 93362 in that the device is not provided with storing means and playing means by which a user's songs are stored and output, respectively, so the user cannot confirm whether or not he exactly sings a song to the accompaniment of the melody.
In addition, the lyrics accompaniment device disclosed in Korean Patent Application No. 96-7198 filed in Korea prior to the filing of the present application is provided within a microphone which is provided with memory units in which an accompaniment melody, background images and song caption images are stored. The accompaniment melody selected by a user, the background image and caption image corresponding to the melody are converted into an FM signal to be output, and a song voice signal is also converted into an FM signal to be output, so that the user can sing a song to the accompaniment of the melody everywhere a FM recever and/or television receiver set is (are) present regardless of the time and place.
However, there is a problem in the lyrics accompaniment device disclosed in the Korean Patent Application No. 96-7198 in that the device is not provided with storing means and playing means by which a user's songs are stored and output, respectively, so the user cannot confirm whether or not he exactly sings a song to the accompaniment of the melody.
In addition, there is a problem in the lyrics accompaniment device in that because the background image and song caption image corresponding to the accompaniment melody are transmitted from the microphone to appear on the screen of the television set, the image which appears on the screen of the television receiver set waves in response to motion of the user holding the microphone.